demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Jasonsonofposeidon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daughter-of-Poseidon19 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:54, October 5, 2011 Blog post jason I know your from camp half blood role playing wiki I dont deal with your kind. ~Joshua Joshua, i am very sorry that you thinnk that. you are WRONG. by a long shot. i don deal with their kind either. go find some of my replies to their comments. i made this site to help those who DO believe, not fakers like them. i think that they like to laugh at us and call us idiots, and this is wrong. I HAVE NEVER VEN BEEN TO CAMP HALF BLOOD ROLEPLAYING WIKI, AND NOR DO I WANT TO. i am almost insulted by your accusations. Jasonsonofposeidon 21:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC)jason son of poseidon ok I see you havent been on in a while I am Joshua Alexander Deen former leader of Corp. and current leader of the legion or what should be more rightly called the remnants since most of our members left died or are missing youare welcome to join the legion if you still so desire babars house I am Jason Theseus Knight, un(offrially)claimd son of poseidon. even though i am a greek demigod, i admire the romans fightin methods and cohesion. i would love to join the Legion. i am a good fighter, good teamworker, and can get along with almost anyone.Jasonsonofposeidon 21:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) hiii HEY hey cuz dont think ive talked to you before so..figured i will now- sup?:) ~Nat what exactly do you want to talk about?Jasonsonofposeidon 19:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) hi jason. i believe too. i am your sis. dreamed about you. what do you look like? tallish with brown hair, slim, well muscled?Jasonsonofposeidon 19:50, October 27, 2011 (UTC) what do i look like normal hiet hazel eyes and very fair skin freckles scar in shape of trident scar in shape of lightening bolt long brown hair and very convincing smile small mucles slim not tall around 4 10. i think i saw you in a dream too. you were calling the police on me for going behind your shop counter.Jasonsonofposeidon 15:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hey bro. Jason, i know you and me have had a pretty lousy history XD but were bro and sis right? if you go get her can you get me and we can go together? -Kenlee the D.O.P.E. Jason please answer! i logged on just for you - Kenlee the D.O.P.E. yes.-jason knight (your bro) thanks thanks bro. can you get on chat? - Kenlee the D.O.P.E. get on chat bro the second one kk? u there????? please dont leave me. heres the link to chat http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ Alright, Anyway, As you might know im a claimed son of Hermes and all that. My special talent is hotwiring a car in 2 seconds. ;). Ok, well dad said I only handle the Hermes kids, But alas im bored and Ill let it slide. Ok so before I make any sort of directions I want to know all of how you suspect your a demigod??? SonofHermes 22:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) well i will check it out with my dad. (yawn). Ugh!!! I have to do so much of this crap recruiting demigods I am so bored. Look so called son of poseidon I must warn you. THis demigod matter is no joke and You are at risk of getting killed at almost any given time. Now, I must check with your dad, All about you. Now tell me More about the one detail on how you were claimed. Where, And tell me excaltly wat happened. Now if ull exuse me, Ill have to pull a prank on the aphrodite cabin. :) ok. Now i must know how old you are of age and where you are from. For satyr information and How we can navigate you to camp. SonofHermes 23:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) OK. ummm........., wait look kid. their is another prohephcy bout another son of poseidan near this sign. We have not conformed that your father is 100 percent poseidan but its most likely. But For now I give you my blessing. An arognite Which will give you innate and grest reflexes on sight. It can also make u control tiny amounts of water and hover and move it above your hand. U shud try it. But I must warn u. U will be hunted by the most devious monsters ever known now That they caught the scent of my blessing. But they will go for your family first. Anyway, Ive Sent a sattyr on the way immediatly so respond wen u think u found him SonofHermes 01:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You've been selected, Jason. The name is redwaves9, daughter of Poseidon. I am recruiting you specifically for a demigod site. This site is rundown, unlike the site I belong to. We have helpful members and great site owners. Everyone is between 10-16 years of age. Please go onto www.demigoddatabase.com if you are interested. 19:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC)redwaves9, daughter of Poseidon :P I'm deleting everything. This wiki has been abandoned and I am aware that another wiki has been created to replace this one; I suggest you go there if you don't want me deleting anything. I apologize if I deleted something you didn't want me to but I'm trying to clean up this wiki since wikia won't close it. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure why, but wikia usually doesn't delete wikis until there is a legitimate reason to, which I can understand. Instead of bugging them about it I've just decided to "recycle" the wiki in my own way. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 12:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC)